


Sugar Stickers

by MidnightWritten (Crucified_To_A_Star)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Open Relationships, Size Kink, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, ace!wooyoung, belly bulge, bisexual little sannie, but only a light daddy kink, i am the beta and the alpha everything in between, jae is kinda a cuck but also not really?, pansexual johnny, san has a short refractory period, this was very experimental, un-edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/MidnightWritten
Summary: Jaehyun thinks Johnny has a type: handsomely cute, smaller-than-him, and dimpled smiles.Johnny always says that Jaehyun likes anyone soft, pliable, with vocal tendencies, that’s easy to control.Luckily for the both of them, Choi San suits both their tastes.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Yoonoh, Choi San/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Choi San
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	Sugar Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> johnjae nation…...i have returned with something experimental. Very experimental. woosan nation i offer crumbs of domesticity.
> 
> Listen….i don’t have any excuses for this. 
> 
> thanks to my friends for encouraging me to go ravenously horny for no apparent reason that turned into an almost 10k porn without plot. this is inspired entirely about san's thanxx lip stickers and how i had the horrible thought them being made of sugar and how Incredible that would be. i made a tweet about it but i can't find it so....*shrugs*
> 
> as always, please enjoy!

&&&  
The boy Johnny was talking to at the bar was _just his type_ Jaehyun thought from where he stood at a table too far to be noticed but close enough to watch. The boy -because he was _barely_ big enough to be qualified as a man and certainly shrunk beneath Johnny’s advances just shyly enough to be _cute_ \- was catty looking; all high cheekbones and curved, dark eyes, and _that little dimpled smile_. 

Realistically, Jaehyun should’ve been jealous that his husband was flirting with what could’ve been a younger version of him. Jaehyun wasn’t, not really. He loved the nights where Johnny hunted like this- not predatory with all of its negative connotations, but just flirtatiously enough until he found something substantial to dig his teeth into and devour.

It looked like the boy was the one for the evening.

It was _so easy_ to get wrapped up in Johnny -Jaehyun knew from firsthand experience, of course- and the way the boy was looking at him with starry eyes and warm cheeks, Jaehyun just _knew_ their bed would be a third heavier that evening. 

Johnny was easy to give into, easy to become entranced with. He was _so_ tall, looming over a large portion of the population easily, but non-intimidating with honeyed eyes and molasses coated tongue. He made everyone feel welcomed and comfortable. He often made them feel as though they were the single most important thing in the room at the time they spoke, his attention solely on the other. It seemed as though that was working on the boy, occasionally squirming under his heavy eyes but unable to break away.

Jaehyun wondered where the friend he was there with had gone. The silver haired friend had been equally as beautiful, though made of sharp lines and wicked grins, dressed in leather and mesh. He had disappeared so quickly into the crowd after Johnny’s arrival it was like he had known what the man’s presence meant.

Jaehyun took a sip of his peach vodka cocktail, hissing silently as he watched his husband's hand drop to the small knee of his new toy. The boy wasn’t _small_ , definitely above average height and well built with broad shoulders and thick thighs, but it was the fact that Johnny was _massive_. Jaehyun himself often felt miniscule beneath that gaze when he used that power for evil.

Jaehyun watched the way he pressed into the area just above his knee, fingers pressing so perfectly- Jaehyun’s mouth dried as he watched the way the boy glanced between his hand to his face and then to the bar. 

He was just so _sweet_ , Jaehyun thought, and the night was bound to be delicious.

&&&  
San was -what Johnny knew Jaehyun would describe him as- _Johnny’s type_. He was small and sweet and easily flustered, chewing on his lip or thumb whenever he felt too shy. His eyes were dark and his hair was dark and his makeup was dark- he looked slightly _goth_ if Johnny was honest, but it looked nice on him. He had initially been with his friend at the bar, the two looking like chattering ravens as the silver haired friend had skittered off at Johnny’s presence. San had looked so sheepish that Johnny couldn’t let the offer pass.

Now the two were deep in conversation about some fantasy movie that San loved and Johnny was _more_ than willing to listen to him talk in his satoori about. San’s voice changed when the satoori dialect slipped off of his tongue, like his throat loosened and his inhibitions melted as he fell into the more comfortable state of speech. His voice was _deep_ , far deeper than Johnny’s and possibly even Jaehyun’s. It was smooth and rich, velvety, curving around his ears nicely. 

Then there were his lips; perfect, bow shaped lips that pouted and puckered at random thoughts, teeth digging into the soft pink skin. The boy had put on stickers, _edible stickers_ , of various shapes and colors. Johnny almost couldn’t believe the sight when he had gotten close enough to see them. That had been the introduction to their conversation actually, Johnny preparing to drop his goofy one-liner and stopping short as his eye had caught on the art. 

_You like?_ San had asked and Johnny had only been able to lick his lips and nod as he beckoned the bartender over. 

Now Johnny’s hand was resting just above his knee, almost engulfing the fleshy jean-clad area easily, exploring the feeling of toned muscle and hard work. _Taekwondo_ , San was a black belt. A small fact he had learned in the conversation and something about it was _inanely_ attractive. 

When San giggled again, dimples creasing and eyes mere crescents, Johnny was certain to get the boy home.

&&&  
San hadn’t intended on going out with the purpose of getting laid- not really. That had been Wooyoung’s idea, actually, the younger urging him to _try_ and hook up with someone. San wasn’t sure if he liked the idea, but had gone along with it anyways, letting Wooyoung dress him up in jeans that were too tight and a sheer black shirt that was unbuttoned just _one too many_. It was an odd thought of his boyfriend trying to get him laid, but Wooyoung _worried_ about his sexual needs; Wooyoung was a greyscale ace and rarely ever found himself in the mood for something headier than makeout sessions and cuddles. San had insisted that it wasn’t something he _required_ for their relationship to work, perfectly content to take care of himself, but there were some nights where Wooyoung _insisted_. 

Tonight had been one of those nights where Wooyoung took him to what he affectionately called _the hunting grounds_. San knew that their shared friends, Yeosang and Seonghwa, frequented this spot to look for thirds or a partner for one to split off with, and Wooyoung only ever dragged San here with the same intentions. 

San was glad, though, that Wooyoung had encouraged him to be prepared to get laid because now, sitting here with _Johnny_ , San couldn’t have imagined the night going any different. 

Johnny was _a lot_. He was charismatic and charming, his smiles easy to fall into and his personality captivating. A lot about him made San feel as though he were trapped in a bubble with him, entirely _stuck_. Not to mention he was _massive_ \- he was tall _and_ broad, thick as a tree trunk with a lap that looked inviting and shoulders perfect for holding. He was older than San by a handful of years and it showed in the nice leather jacket he wore over the black tee shirt tucked into blue jeans. He looked far more mature than San did, but _shit was he hot_.

So, maybe San was a _little_ into the idea of fucking him. 

At least, until Johnny asked, “San, how do you feel about sleeping with a married man?” 

_That_ hit San like a train, the younger immediately backpedaling and trying to find a way out of the situation he had fallen into. Stuttering, he finally managed, “I’m _not_ a homewrecker.” 

Johnny laughed and it caught San off guard. He laughed not like he was patronizing or mocking San, but as though the thought was genuinely _funny_. “I assure you,” Johnny said with the same kind and even smile as he had had all evening and it made San nervous, “He _will not_ complain. Besides, he _knows_.”

San blinked owlishly, eyebrows knitting, but Johnny didn’t reply, simply turning in his seat to glance over his shoulder at someone. San followed his gaze to find a man standing at a table, alone, eyes watching them over a fruity colored drink. San felt as though he had been punched in the chest. He was _beautiful_ ; tall and slender with broad shoulders and pale skin, eyes dark and hair peachy, glowing under the unstable lighting. He wore a dress shirt that was charcoal grey, a velvet black blazer dropped on the table beside his elbow, his legs accentuated in length by black slacks. He looked princely, San thought, like one of those storybook characters. He was _gorgeous_ , full lips pulling back to reveal pretty teeth and a dimpled grin. 

Oh Johnny has a _type_.

San looked back to the tall man as he shifted back around, “Jaehyun _knows_. Sometimes he likes watching, sometimes he just likes hearing about it afterwards. Sometimes he joins in.” Johnny shrugged, his grin sending shivers down San’s spine as he picked up his nearly empty whiskey glass, “I understand that not everyone is into that, though. So, I’m asking now: is this something you’re down for? If not, it’s perfectly fine.”

San looked back to where his husband - _Jaehyun_ , his mind supplied- was watching them, finishing off his own drink. San looked to his long-emptied glass of plain coke on the bar, abandoned with the conversation. Then he glanced back up at the man and his _ridiculous_ offer.

“Yeah,” San said, “I’m down.”

&&&  
The ride back to Jaehyun and Johnny’s had been a blur, passing easily and without any of the awkward tension Jaehyun was concerned about. It was peaceful, full of easy conversation and small talk. Jaehyun learned that San had just graduated college with a degree in business, focusing on design and marketing. He thought that suited him. The dark haired boy was also a martial artist, apparently thinking of taking over his father’s studio one day. Jaehyun thought _that_ also suited him. 

Jaehyun had been surprised when the boy introduced himself, his voice _deep_ ; it rolled from his chest but his giggles came from his nose. He was overall a rather enigmatic presence. Jaehyun understood why Johnny had become adamant on taking him home. 

Jaehyun had driven with San in the passenger and Johnny smack in the middle back, leaning forward to insert himself into the conversation and their personal space.

When they arrived at their home, San seemed impressed by the cute cottage-style home and all the simple decor. Johnny and Jaehyun had decorated it in a combined fashion- Johnny’s colorful touches of floral patterns and vibrant colors mixing well with Jaehyun’s modern and more grayscale palette. The two were complimentary.

San looked cute in the kitchen, looking around and avoiding eye contact as he held the glass of water he had been offered with both hands. Jaehyun almost wanted to offer him a sweater and a place to sleep with how shy he suddenly looked. 

Johnny picked up on it as well, rounding on him with that same easy smile that could either comfort a weeper or strip the clothes from a body. It seemed to do both for San as his cheeks blushed and Johnny dropped a gentle hand on his shoulder. “San, it’s okay if you’re having second thoughts.” 

“I’m not,” San insisted, looking down at his fingers before shrugging, “I’ve just never made a move on a married man and especially not in front of his partner.”

Jaehyun snickered, moving to sit at the island, dropping his coat on the counter without a thought. San watched him move, wary but open. Jaehyun smiled gently at him, admiring the stickers on his lips. “Would you prefer if I joined or just watched? Or if I just left you alone for the evening?”

San seemed to stutter for an answer, lips moving but no words falling from his lips. Johnny moved the free hand holding his shoulder to slide up his neck and grasp his chin gently- _so gently_. Johnny was always so soft and gentle when he topped, Jaehyun could feel the phantom grip of it on his own chin and it made him shiver. “We can always just see where the night goes.” 

San seemed to melt entirely at that, Johnny slipping the glass from his fingers easily. When everything stilled for a moment, San blinked up at the taller man once, twice, then Johnny seemed to take his signal and swooped down. Jaehyun could _see_ the way San went lax under his grasp, like a placated kitten. Johnny’s lips were plush and warm and he was sure that the flavor of whiskey clung to him. Jaehyun watched as San grew drunk on his lips, body nearly collapsing as Johnny’s tongue slid out to grace his lips. 

Johnny groaned, the sound far too deep for having just started, shifting the two backwards and sideways so the youngests lower back was pinned to the island. Johnny pulled away to look at Jaehyun who was studying the way San’s hands had found their way to Johnny’s shirt, clinging to the fabric for support. Johnny’s free hand held his hips as the other tilted his chin back and up for easiest access. Johnny met Jaehyun’s eyes above the boys head as he grinned wolfishly, “They’re _sugar stickers_ , Jae.”

Jaehyun made a soft noise, tongue tracing his own lip as though he could taste the remnants there. “Oh, yeah?” 

Johnny looked down at the dark haired boy and seemed to study him for a moment, before speaking to Jaehyun without breaking his gaze, “Come and taste.”

Jaehyun slid from his seat and rounded the corner without a word, narrowing in on the set as San turned to look at him. Jaehyun was half a head shorter than Johnny, but San’s forehead only reached Jaehyun’s nose and it made him shudder with an unfamiliar feeling. San looked up to Jaehyun when the other stood close enough that his chest brushed his arm and the two were locked in a moment that Johnny just spectated. 

Then, Jaehyun bent down, placing a soft kiss to the smaller’s mouth, tracing his tongue across the petal-textured lips. Jaehyun could feel the stickers on the tip of his tongue. They were smooth, slowly dissolving the more that he licked. Jaehyun stepped closer, his chest fully against the other’s arm as he reached up to cup his jaw. Jaehyun parted their lips slightly to suck the youngers bottom lip into his mouth. He suckled and nipped and lapped at his lip until San was openly panting into the air, body twitching in their hold. 

When Jaehyun pulled away he was surprised to see the way the youngers eyes were glossy, almost as though he were going to cry. The thought tasted as sweet as the sugary residue left on his tongue. “He’s so sweet.”

Johnny nodded, watching San as Jaehyun dropped his hands and stepped away from the pair. San didn’t seem to be able to take his attention from Jaehyun so Johnny simply dropped his mouth to his neck and worked at the skin there. San’s eyes shut on reflex as his hips ground forward into Johnny’s thigh, the eldest responding by bending his knees and slotting one thigh between San’s. The youngest ground against him as he clung to his shirt with desperate motions, Jaehyun just _watching_ him fall apart. 

Jaehyun felt his mouth dry as Johnny straightened his leg a bit to adjust only for the additional, inescapable pressure making San cry out as he moved to his toe tips to alleviate it slightly. San’s head dropped back as he moved raggedly against Johnny’s thigh, the elders' hands helping him grind there. His cheeks were flushed, lips wet and open and bruising slightly from Jaehyun’s previous kissing. He was a _sight to behold_ , absolutely addicting. 

Johnny was making a mosaic out of his neck when San finally was able to stutter out, “Holy shit, I think I’m going to-”

Johnny pulled back, dropping his thigh and making San whine instantly, collapsing against his chest. Jaehyun almost chastised him, wanting to watch the way he’d fall apart and cum in his pants. San seemed to have the same, thought, begging softly in broken sentences, “No, please, I-I can- maybe three-”

There wasn’t a single full thought coming out of him but they pieced together _enough_. Still, Johnny didn’t return his thigh, glancing to Jaehyun instead. “Babe,” He said, voice rough, “Pass me the olive oil real quick.”

Jaehyun did as he asked, snatching the bottle from the counter as Johnny undid the youngers pants. San looked close to pleading with them as his hips jerked without purpose, just _searching_. When Johnny had the desired amount of oil in his palm, he slipped it down his pants to settle against him, just a constant pressure and slick surface. San’s eyes bulged as he gripped Johnny’s biceps for support, his hips canting against the soft and smooth skin of Johnny’s palm. Jaehyun could hear the slick noises that were barely muffled by his jeans. Jaehyun knew how good that felt, the inescapable pressure as the jeans and underwear held his hand there without give- Johnny _loved_ doing that, especially in public on days where he riled Jaehyun up until he couldn’t wait to get home. 

“Please, god, oh my god,” San’s mouth had begun pleading as his eyes clenched shut. He was moaning, soft and pretty, far more high pitched than his voice would have hinted at. He sounded as cute as he looked, Jaehyun thought. San dropped his head against Johnny’s chest fingers tangling themselves in his tee shirt sleeves now as his body chased release. It was _hot_ to watch him like this- entirely complacent and just trembling. 

Johnny used his free arm to hook behind his back and hold him closer and that seemed to be the unravelling that San needed. He made a choked noise into Johnny’s chest, clinging there as his hips spasmed. By the time he finished he was boneless, shivering in Johnny’s arm and hiccuping quietly. 

“You did so good,” Johnny praised, voice muffled by his curly dark hair, “Absolutely incredible.”

When Johnny pulled his hand from his pants, he looked proudly at his cum covered palm, the smaller looking entirely embarrassed, ducking his head back against his chest again to avoid the sight. 

“Hey, Jae?” Johnny said, the smile audible. Jaehyun didn’t need to ask what he thought, moving forward and grasping his wrist with a tight grip. He dragged the elders hand to his face and swiped his tongue through the still-warm mess of oil and cum, San peering out with an incredulous expression as though he couldn’t actually process the sight before him. 

“Delicious,” Jaehyun said after swallowing, though the flavor was actually quite bitter and the texture _very_ strange- both sticky and thick yet slick and oily. He wasn’t sure he liked it, the bitter coating on his tongue, but he liked the way San seemed to collapse at the off-handed comment. San was going to be _fun_ , Jaehyun decided.

&&&  
Moving to the bedroom was as much of a blur as everything else had been for San. _What_ had he gotten himself into with these two? They were both well out of his experience range and far more confident in both themselves and their abilities. San was young and he could count his partners on one hand and his experience on both. Still, he did his best to keep up knowing that Wooyoung would be awaiting his return home giddily for details. 

San was straddling Johnny’s lap -Johnny’s _insanely thick lap_ \- while the eldest worked on licking the remnants of the sugar stickers off of his lips. They were surprisingly resilient, lasting most of the night effortlessly until _they_ happened. San still wasn’t complaining, the whole point of the sweet stickers being this exact purpose. 

Johnny’s lips were so _soft_ ; full and warm and barely tasting of the whiskey he had been nursing in the dark. He tasted sinful- tempting and arousing. His hands were big and wide like every other part of him, and burning holes into his skin through his clothes. He was holding his small waist in what felt like bear paws as his hips rocked upwards and ground against his cock against his thigh. 

As if that wasn’t enough to drive the sense from his mind, the way Jaehyun pressed behind him _was_. His fingers were dragging up and down his spine lightly, lips occasionally pressing to his neck or ear as he whispered filth against his damp skin, overwhelming him from every direction. It made his eyes prickle, his skin already overly sensitive from his first orgasm. Quick refractory periods didn’t mean _sensationless_ refractory periods and it left him a mess between them. 

When Jaehyun tugged San back just far enough to slip the shirt over his head, San felt unusually shy between the two for what he normally was. San wasn’t typically this conservative in bed; normally he was rather fluid, moving between in control and easily led with the flip of a switch. Whenever Wooyoung made it into one of his sporadic feistier moods, it was so easy to transition between power without any shyness attached, smooth and easy. Typically with the off-beat strangers he took it wasn’t without fault but it certainly wasn’t _overwhelming_ and he never felt _helpless_. 

Caught between the two, however, helpless was _exactly_ how he felt. 

San wasn’t actually that much smaller than Jaehyun, the peach haired man maybe a few breaths taller, and San was broader, but Jaehyun’s _presence_ was entirely encapsulating, blanketing him in a serene, tingling glow that left him relaxed and complacent and far _smaller_.

Jaehyun’s fingers travelled over his bare skin, pressing into the dips of his ribs, the knobs of his spine, and the intense curve of his trim waistline.

Jaehyun surprised San when his fingers dug in roughly to the skin of his waist, making the youngest’s eyes fly open -when had he closed them?-, his deep voice sounding amused as he chuckled, “He’s so _small_ , John. Don’t break him.”

“He can take it,” Johnny assured, looking over San’s shoulder before looking to him, honey colored eyes addressing _him_. “You can take it, right?”

San shivered, nodding. When he spoke he sounded wrecked, even to his own ears, “Yeah, of course.”

“Don’t push yourself,” Jaehyun said seriously from behind him, voice no longer carrying the tinge of sex it had the whole evening. He sounded entirely sobered for a moment and it made San slip from the headspace he had begun falling into to look back over at him, “ _Only_ do what you feel comfortable with and _only_ go as far as you feel comfortable going. Neither of us will be mad. If you need to stop at any point, _tell us_.”

There was no room for argument in Jaehyun’s tone, not even enough give for San to insist he knew his limits. Jaehyun was staring him down with something so heavy and serious that San could only nod, tongue heavy. When the moment didn’t progress, it dawned on San that Johnny was waiting for Jaehyun’s approval to continue, though he would not give it until San confirmed verbally. 

“I understand,” San said, swallowing again, “I’ll communicate as we go. If it’s too much I’ll tell you. If I can’t speak I’ll tap three times consecutively.” 

When he drummed the rhythm on his thigh as an example for the two to watch, both gave an approving hum. Jaehyun’s hands were back on him immediately, one tangling in the hair on the back of his head and the other holding his waist again. Johnny’s hands moved to pry his thighs apart further holding him in place as he studied the curves of his body. “I told you he’d be able to handle it.” 

&&&  
Johnny was impressed with San. He was lithe and nimble, body far more flexible than expected, curvy in all the right places and _smooth_. Stripped down to his underwear, Johnny could fully appreciate the sweet tones of his body. His pecs were defined with dark nipples that made him squirm when they were brushed too firmly, and his waist was cinched naturally, abs light but _there_. Sporadically appearing over his body was the random patch of faded freckles mimicking the ones that were dusted across his neck like lost stars, a faded mauve color that looked pretty against the tawn of his skin. 

Jaehyun had moved to sit off to the side, watching as Johnny had flipped the boy onto the bed and stripped them both down to their underwear. San had been wiggly and squirmy through the whole thing, but not in a way that had Johnny frustrated- rather it was endearing the way he sighed and flinched at the actions, making him grin down at the younger. 

When Johnny had stripped out of his own clothing he had allowed San the second to ogle him, the younger freezing entirely to stare. Johnny wasn’t unaware of his appearance, rather he was quite confident in both his appearance and his charismatic nature- he used both for evil, as Jaehyun always said.

Johnny did boxing, Johnny did yoga, Johnny ran, Johnny weight lifted, Johnny danced- Johnny was _fit_. 

From the looks of it, San was _greatly_ appreciating that, eyes following every hard line of muscle down to the slight bulge in his underwear where he was half-hard. San froze up again, Johnny looking down to follow his line of sight. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun said from the corner he was seated in, still fully dressed and looking enraptured, “John’s _big_.”

San’s chest deflated as he collapsed back against the bed. It made Johnny laugh as he crawled over the much smaller man, “Don’t worry,” He said kissing his neck and cheek softly, “I’ll be gentle.”

&&&  
Johnny’s definition of _gentle_ and Jaehyun’s were two very noticeably different explanations. Johnny had barely hesitated to strip San to nothing and begin prepping him with the strawberry flavored lube, filling the room with such a sweet and artificial candy-like scent that reminded him of the sugar stickers. Johnny was working an indiscernible amount of fingers into San now, who was writhing against the sheet, messing up the once neatly made bed. San made _cute_ noises, Jaehyun thought, far pitchier than his voice would have led one to believe. He keened and mewled and stuttered over a word every so often and Jaehyun couldn’t help but be reminded of hentai audios- it was _awful_ , but it _fit_.

San was flushed from his cheeks to his neck, curly dark hair completely unruly now. From the side Jaehyun could see the way his cute nose scrunched up as his eyes were shut and his mouth formed unheard words. Johnny was kneeling between his legs, overbearing and ravenous, the muscles in his arm flexing with the force he was putting into fingering the small man with, jolting his body up the bed. Johnny held him in place with a tight grip to his thigh, the smaller man's feet propped on the edge of the bed, the only thing keeping him from sliding up completely.

“I wonder if I can make him squirt,” Johnny pondered out loud, speaking to Jaehyun despite his attention being fully on the man beneath him. “You think I could get him to?”

“I think he’d cry if you did.” Jaehyun’s voice was taut as he answered and San moaned, loud and broken. “I think he wants you to try.” 

“Do you want to try, baby boy?” Johnny asked, arching his hand higher and making San’s chest snap towards the ceiling as his fingers gripped the mattress near his hips desperately. 

“H-How?” San asked, barely coherent through the haze, “I’m not- isn’t that a-a-ah-ah-ah-I’m n-n-not-”

“You don’t have to be a woman.” Jaehyun filled in when San seemed to lose the ability to speak as Johnny’s fingers seemed to be wiggling into new positions. Jaehyun was disappointed he couldn’t see from where he was sitting, the man’s thigh blocking the entirety of the view. “With enough prostate stimulation…”

San groaned deeply, a sudden change in tone as Johnny grinned wickedly down at him. Jaehyun watched as San’s body drew entirely taut before submitting completely. 

“Still sure about that quick recovery?” Johnny teased, movements becoming more precise and insistent, less about thrusting and more about deeper movements. Jaehyun knew that Johnny was massaging the gland, fingers pressing firmly in even circles- it was Johnny’s favorite way to make Jaehyun a mess. Jaehyun wondered if San truly would be able to squirt- not everyone could, whether physically or just being able to hold on through the intensity to be able to. 

Johnny seemed insistent, however, and whenever Johnny set his mind to something _it happened_.

Jaehyun moved to sit on the side of the bed opposite to them, leering over San just slightly to watch the bobbing of his dick and the small puddle of precum coating his stomach. His lips were raw and his eyes were glassy and several bruises littered his chest and neck from Johnny’s curious teeth. The eye makeup he had worn was starting to smudge, black eyeliner dragging out just below his eyes in a smokey shadow. He looked pretty like this, Jaehyun thought, compliant and ruined. 

Jaehyun reached his fingers out to brush at the peaks of his nipples, absentmindedly rolling and toying with them to give himself something to do while his husband tried to fuck an orgasm out of him. 

San was nearly sobbing, fingers clenching in the sheets still, writhing as his body was torn apart. Slowly, thinner liquid dripped from his cock, joining the puddle of thicker precum that was drying. Jaehyun watched enraptured as San began gasping for air, his eyes fluttering as he attempted to open them, attempted to look down. He wasn’t strong enough, body collapsing immediately as he began to openly babble as small droplets escaped his body.

“Oh, baby boy, I think you’re going to squirt for us.” Jaehyun’s voice was novel, sweet and encouraging and unbefitting of the setting and that made San choke.

“You can do it, baby,” Johnny said sweetly, voice all too kind, “Just relax and _let go_.”

His hips were shaking as Johnny kept him pinned in place, his thighs attempting to close around Johnny’s body. The smaller began thrashing slightly in his hold, sobbing out several broken sounding moans before his body curled up slightly and then he _did it_. Clearish viscous fluid dribbled out in a spurt before several shots trailed up his chest and pooled in his belly button. Johnny’s hand hadn’t stopped inside of him, horribly lewd sounds of wetness and slippery surfaces coming from where they were joined. 

San was absolutely _sobbing_ when he finished, body collapsing against the bed as though his bones had evacuated his form. 

“John, love, go grab him some water.” Jaehyun asked gently as he began stroking his hair. San leaned into the touch as he sobbed, body trembling and dripping still, Johnny disappearing. Jaehyun simply petted him for a few moments in the silence as he let him come back down. Johnny returned to the room after only a minute or so, but it took at least ten for San to come back into his body.

“ _Holy fuck_.” San wheezed, limply sitting up, “You guys will _be the death of me_.” 

Jaehyun only laughed, encouraging him to drink the water. 

&&&  
San could deepthroat. 

He knew this, had known this for a while, and always used it to his advantage. He was _great_ at giving head with his flexible tongue, wide mouth, and never-ending throat capacity. 

Johnny, however, was much _larger_ than any of the partners he had taken previously. San couldn’t make it to the base. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the area he couldn’t fit after Johnny had finally gotten fully hard, heavy and pulsing against his tongue. His tip was down his throat already, San kneeling on the ground with his legs spread on a pillow as Jaehyun had moved to the edge of the bed to watch the sight unfold. San had tears prickling the corners of his eyes, his mouth entirely stuffed and his jaw unable to move. 

Johnny was fucking _huge_.

San wanted to bring out a tape measurer and see exactly _how_ big, but he thought that would definitely put a damper on the mood. 

Johnny’s fingers were tangled in his hair, not pulling even in the slightest, just gently cupping his skull and cradling him against his cock. San was clawing at his thigh with his free hand for support as his own cock slowly regained interest after learning he could _squirt_. 

Oh fuck did _that_ get San all kinds of worked up. He had never known that to be possible- had figured it was something that he could watch in porn or read about in some yaoi but never did he think it was _possible_. These two were just full of new experiences, as it seemed.

Johnny’s hips were pumping shallowly, barely enough to be considered thrusts really. San appreciated it, his cock just gently bobbing in his throat. 

Johnny’s groans were deep and chesty- sometimes sounding like growls or grunts- and it made San impatient to get fucked. Still he needed time to recover from the previous orgasm and he couldn’t rush his body- especially not with these two, the both of them taking excessive care into keeping him comfortable. 

“John, love, let’s move him to the bed.” Jaehyun said suddenly, eyes interested. Johnny’s head rolled to the side from where it had been tipped back as he assessed his husband’s request. 

“Why?” Johnny asked, stroking his scalp, “Sannie seems perfectly comfortable where he is.”

San made a gurgling noise as Johnny pressed him down slightly, a single tear finally slipping down his cheek. Johnny watched it with sharp eyes, watched the way it trailed down his cheek and to his neck and _oh god what did San get into_. Johnny was going to _ruin_ him. 

Jaehyun reached out and brushed the tear away with soft fingers, making San tremble. The two were so benign with him, so unaggressive- it made San feel all the more dirty for reasons he couldn’t describe. It was like he was a prized toy kept in mint condition for them to admire and use at leisure. The thought had his cock stirring again as some spit dripped down his chin. Jaehyun wiped that as well. “Get him up there.”

Johnny seemed to cede to his husbands wishes, fingers holding San’s skull still as he withdrew. San watched the way his cock slid out, dark and flushed and slobbery. A thick string of saliva connected his lips to his cock and San felt the excess drool and cum slip from his mouth as he worked his jaw a bit. The two of them didn’t seem to mind the mess he made as he looked at them with wet eyes again. 

Johnny bent down and scooped him up carefully, shuffling him onto the bed, while Jaehyun stood and rounded the otherside. “On his front or on his back?” 

“Back,” Jaehyun said casually, “Tip his head off of the edge. You might be able to fuck his throat properly that way.” 

San’s thighs clenched as Johnny shifted him around effortlessly until his feet were by Jaehyun and he was laying flat. “Does that sound good to you, Sannie? Can I fuck your throat correctly?” 

San whined, high and needy, and nodded frantically. His voice was hoarse from the use but he couldn’t resist it. “Fuck yes, please do.”

Johnny smirked at him, plump lips tugging back, but he didn’t mention it as he adjusted San’s head to lean off the edge of the bed. From this angle, all San could see was Johnny’s massive cock, the curve of his abs, and his balls that would probably be bumping into his forehead soon. San didn’t think much of the way that Jaehyun was playing with his legs and feet, adjusting them and running his fingers over the supple skin soothingly. He was entirely focused on having Johnny back in his mouth.

“Come on,” Johnny said gently, tapping his cockhead to his lips. San couldn’t see it, but he could hear that poisoned honey smirk playing over his lips again, “Open up for daddy.”

San quivered down to his toes, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth opened willingly. Jaehyun chuckled as Johnny slid home again. “He liked that, John.”

Johnny let out a content sigh, probably watching the way that San’s throat inevitably bulged with his length. San let his jaw and throat relax, just letting himself be fully used. San didn’t normally have a daddy kink, at least not one he knew of- but something about it coming from _Johnny_ \- it was different, it was fitting. “Guess he’s just going to have to be daddy’s good boy then.”

San’s knees knocked together where Jaehyun had propped them up. He had adjusted San so his feet were once again on the edge of the bed, folding him and keeping him open. Jaehyun quickly pried him back open and tsked, sounding oddly disappointed. “No hiding,” He said, voice stern and landing straight in San’s lower abdomen, “I want to _watch_.”

San could’ve cried. It was _a lot_. Jaehyun and Johnny were such an evil duo, San was realizing, easily able to take him apart with just the simplest actions. They knew how to wind him up and absolutely tear him down. He wondered how many people they had completely ruined like this. 

Johnny finally bottomed out after a few moments and some maneuvering, much to San’s surprise. His eyes were closed as he let himself adjust to having something _so fucking big_ shoved down his throat. Johnny’s hands were running over his chest and shoulders, occasionally flicking at his nipples and trailing his ribs as he attempted to placate the wet noises leaving San. 

San felt like he was in heaven. Holding Johnny down his throat like this, practically just cock-warming him, felt _amazing_. The praises Johnny and Jaehyun were both muttering certainly helped. 

“You’re doing so well,” Jaehyun said, kissing his inner thighs, “You look so beautiful like this.”

“And you feel _amazing_ , baby boy.” Johnny grunted, hips twitching. 

“He’s going to take your cock so well.” Jaehyun murmured, breath fanning over San’s crotch.

“He already is,” Johnny replied, hips bumping forwards in a miniature thrust that made San gag lightly. Johnny pulled back so only the tip stayed in his mouth, letting San breathe raggedly for a second. 

“You’re right,” Jaehyun admitted, mouth suddenly far closer to San’s sensitive parts than he expected, “He’s doing so well.” 

Johnny slid back into San’s throat before San could ask what Jaehyun was doing. He didn’t have to wonder for long because the man pried his ass apart suddenly, making a pleased noise at San’s quivering. His finger rubbed against his rim, the tip just catching the muscle slightly. “Oh, Johnny, you did such a number on him. You’re going to have to fuck him properly to apologize.” 

Johnny grunted in response, bending slightly at the hips as he tried to dig deeper inside of the smaller man. San struggled slightly, the feeling jarring but not unwelcomed, though the eldest pulled out completely regardless. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Yeah,” San wheezed, bobbing his head awkwardly, “I’m fine. It’s just… _A lot_.”

Johnny smiled warmly down at him, expression so kind and so open, it felt as though it were an expression that he would give San if they were out having coffee, not him fucking his throat in front of his husband while said husband massaged his ass and thighs. It made San blush, grabbing at his thighs to pull him back in. Johnny let him, slipping back inside his mouth and resting there for a moment. He thrust against his tongue shallowly, just enjoying the heat and the slick surface of his mouth. 

Jaehyun had begun mouthing at San’s thighs and the crease of his ass and thighs, pressing bruises into the soft skin. San wriggled around, focusing on the taste of Johnny’s cock on his tongue. It was heady and slightly salty and _fantastic_. Johnny was well-groomed and neat and it made San feel slightly feral in his head. 

San just let him thrust shallowly while Jaehyun prodded at his rim gently, occasionally ducking down to lap at him. Johnny hadn’t slid fully back in his throat yet, but San didn’t mind, just appreciating the languid attention Jaehyun was giving him and the feeling of his stuffed mouth. It was kind of lazy, he thought, but comfortable and sweet. Johnny provided a nice grounding feeling while Jaehyun brought the life back into his cock without too much stimulation to be considered overwhelming. It was a nice change of pace and allowed him to gather his mind before he was surely going to lose it again.

&&&  
“Don’t break him.” Jaehyun’s voice was teasing from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t find it in himself to move back to the armchair across the room. The distance felt like too much and he wanted to partake as much as he wanted to watch. As it turned out, San truly was a delicious fuck and Jaehyun didn’t want to miss a _second_. Johnny was sat next to him on the edge of the bed, San curled up in his lap where he had just sank down onto his cock. He was gasping for air, eyes screwed shut as his tongue hung out between his lips, only barely visible. Jaehyun wanted to suck on it but kept his distance as the poor boy seemed to be coming back into his body. Jaehyun repeated the order for the second time that night, “He’s too small.”

“He can take it,” Johnny replied once again, shifting San slightly. San made a broken noise, wheezy and almost pathetic and it made Jaehyun smile at him. “He’s going to be fine. Right, baby boy?” 

San just made a tired sound as he slumped into Johnny’s chest, body finally relaxing. Jaehyun moved to stand again, leering over the man from behind. He gently massaged his neck and shoulders, hoping to help alleviate some of the tension and bring him back to his body a bit. They’d been sitting like this for a few moments now, the boy just panting softly as the other two teased him with light jests that seemed to rile him up further. It was just a pleasant moment shared between the three, much nicer than any Jaehyun had previously experienced with Johnny’s adventurous nights. Jaehyun could definitely see himself inviting San back if by the end he was willing. 

San jostled Jaehyun from his thoughts as his hips started rotating where Johnny and he were connected. Johnny let out a low groan, hands wrapping almost entirely around San’s waist. Jaehyun really worried about how small San truly was, but San seemed completely content to be bounced on Johnny’s lap lightly. 

Johnny used the leverage his waist gave him to lift him up slightly and drop him back down, San grinding in smooth waves as he did so to apply more pressure to the places he wanted. Jaehyun watched the muscles of his back move in sleek waves, flexing and perfect. He looked _gorgeous_ like this. Jaehyun was convinced San was built to be beautiful and enticing. The martial arts he did created such a beautiful body-line that Jaehyun could do nothing but run his fingers over it and admire the feeling of him beneath his hands. San’s skin was tawny and there was a tan line around his hips and he was so _soft_. It felt like he moisturized nightly, his skin entirely plump and soft and it made Jaehyun want to bite him. The prettiest feature, Jaehyun thought, was the two dimples at the base of his spine just above the curve of his plush ass that bounced prettily with Johnny’s movements. 

Jaehyun dug his thumbs into the dimples, making San arch towards Johnny. Johnny, in turn, fucked into him slightly harder, continuing to chase the heat of his body. “Oh Sannie,” Jaehyun said, pressing a kiss to the back of his head with a sigh, “You’re so _pretty_.”

San whined, high in his throat and Johnny made a guttural noise that sounded close to a growl. “He’s so fucking _tight_ ,” Johnny wheezed, sounded more than a little winded, “And whatever you keep doing is making the baby boy clench up.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun said simply, letting his hand fall from San’s back only to press his fingers to the stretched muscle around Johnny’s cock. San made a pathetic noise, high in his nose as he thrashed lightly against Johnny’s chest before settling and sobbing into his bare skin loudly. Jaehyun knew he must be so sensitive with the two orgasms and the aggressive stretch of Johnny. The thought made him press down harder, listening to the whimpering and the wet sounds coming from where his fingers were. Jaehyun could feel the way that Johnny was grinding deep in him in between thrusts and it was clearly driving the poor boy mad. “I can feel you in there, John, are you sure he can take it?” 

Johnny didn’t answer him, not immediately. San was completely limp on his chest, arms clinging to Johnny’s neck as he continued to sob quietly. Then, Johnny seemed to gather his thoughts as he carefully slipped out of San, the man protesting with slurred words. Jaehyun admired the way he gaped and fluttered without anything filling him, his mouth going slightly dry at the sight. Johnny shushed San with sweet kisses pressed to the side of his head while Jaehyun was distracted and then carefully manuerved him to face Jaehyun. 

Once he was properly straddling Johnny, the man slipped back inside with a wet noise and San’s eyes rolled back. Like this, Jaehyun could watch the way Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he began to truly fuck upwards into the pliant man, using his waist as leverage once again to bounce him forcefully. Jaehyun could also watch the way that San’s cheeks flushed brighter, his chest a glowing peachy color as he was taken. Jaehyun held his shoulder in one of his hands, gently brushing the freckles there as the other cupped his jaw to keep his head tilted upwards. His eyes were barely opened when Jaehyun pressed a kiss to his nose, merely blinking weakly in response. 

Johnny was fucking into him hard enough that the bed rattled against the floor, the loud slapping of his lap against San’s ass filling the room. Johnny was making deep, raspy noises still, sound entirely _too_ gone. “Does it look like he can’t take it?” Johnny finally managed to growl out, voice hoarse.

Jaehyun pinched San’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head back and forth, the youngest just following willingly. “I think it looks like you’re fucking the poor boy’s brains out.” 

San’s tongue lolled between his lips again as he remained lax in the eldest’s grasp and Jaehyun didn’t resist this time. He bent down to kiss San’s bottom lip gently before sucking his tongue into his mouth. San whimpered again, coming back to life just enough to grasp desperately at Jaehyun’s shoulders as he continued sucking on his tongue. He tasted like sugar, so sweet and addictive. Jaehyun truly wouldn’t mind having him back in their bed. 

He pulled back slightly, just enough to speak as his lips brushed San’s, “Baby boy, do you think you could cum again? I think daddy’s getting too close.” 

Jaehyun and Johnny had never explored that little kink before, but San seemed to fall into it easily, moaning loudly and nodding quickly. Jaehyun waited until he verbalized his thoughts before continuing, “Y-yeah, fo-o-or- sure.”

Jaehyun gave him one last kiss before sinking to his knees in between San’s spread thighs. He kissed at the bruises he had left earlier, tracing over the soft skin with his tongue and nose and just admired the way Johnny sank in and out of him repeatedly. San’s flat stomach was bulging slightly when Johnny would thrust in. San was so slim and fit that he could _see_ the weight of Johnny’s cock pressing into his body. It made Jaehyun’s mouth water. 

San still clung to his shoulders as one of Johnny’s arms came up to wrap around his chest and press their bodies together. Like that, San had to arch his back and it made him more readily available for Jaehyun to finally swallow down. San made a squeaking noise as his hips kicked up into Jaehyun’s mouth to get his length further in, his head falling back against Johnny’s shoulder as he was restrained from too much movement.

Jaehyun suckled lightly, barely hollowing his cheeks. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, but give him _just enough_ inescapable warmth to find his final release for the night in. By now, Jaehyun was certain not much would come out, letting him ride into his mouth for as long as he needed. He was still leaking pre and Jaehyun could just taste the slightly sweet and salty flavor lingering where his cockhead dragged. 

It didn’t take long before San was sobbing again and wriggling uselessly. “I’m gonna- I’m-”

“Come on then, baby boy,” Johnny said, just loud enough for Jaehyun to hear as well and the other held San’s thighs tightly, “Cum for daddy.”

San didn’t take much longer, Jaehyun flexing his tongue and rolling it around the head while Johnny continued to fuck into him like he would fade away if he stopped. San went silent when he came, body tense as Johnny held still and let Jaehyun work him through it. Jaehyun swallowed what little dribbled out as the man continued to shake through his full orgasm. When he finally finished he slumped against Johnny as though the life had been sucked out of him. Perhaps it had, Jaehyun thought as he pulled away, giving one last kiss to his flushed tip.

Yeah, Jaehyun _really_ wouldn’t oppose having him back again.

&&&  
“He’s cute,” Jaehyun commented into the silence of the room as the three took up the king sized bed. “We should have him over again.”

“If he wants to,” Johnny mumbled, kissing Jaehyun’s cheek over the sleeping San, “I’m not opposed.”

San had passed out after he came in Jaehyun’s mouth and the two had quickly cleaned him up and tucked him into bed. The two of them had migrated to the living room where they had finished off what they’d started before climbing back into bed. San seemed like the cuddling type and Johnny was proven correct when the man had immediately latched onto Jaehyun and refused to let go. Neither minded. 

“He was a good choice,” Jaehyun said lightly, running his fingers through San’s hair as Johnny admired the two. He felt his heart swell at the sight of his husband tucked up like this. He was so deeply in love with the other man it made him ache. He was _so lucky_. “I think he works out perfectly.”

“I agree,” Johnny said quietly, “We should get some sleep. The sun will rise soon.” 

Jaehyun hummed before snuggling into the pillows and holding San a little tighter. Johnny was _so lucky_.

&&&  
San unlocked his apartment door quietly. He knew Wooyoung would hear him regardless, but he still tried to be polite in case his boyfriend was asleep still. Jaehyun had given San a ride home that morning, the younger having passed out embarrassingly after his last orgasm. The two of them had completely worn him out, a feat he hadn’t experienced before. The reminder left a tingle in his stomach as his lower back ached. 

He waddled inside, swathed in one of Johnny’s hoodies and a pair of Jaehyun’s sweats that they promised they wouldn’t miss- _but definitely used as an offer to have another visitation_. The hoodie had been accompanied by their phone numbers and San couldn’t say he was planning on deleting the contact. After all, Johnny _had_ cooked him breakfast while Jaehyun made him tea, cooing over him on the couch and being sure he was alright. 

It was nice. 

San slipped his shoes off once he was inside, peering around the corner to see if Wooyoung was up and in their living room.

He was.

“Hey, love.” He said, voice scratchy as the younger’s head popped up excitedly. 

Wooyoung’s grin was huge, as he waggled his fingers at him, tugging the earphones out of his ear with the other. “You’re back! You stayed out all night. Was he that good?” 

San sighed padding into the living room and collapsing onto the couch with his boyfriend. Wooyoung immediately scooped him up, cradling him to his chest and rocking the two. “Yeah,” San finally said, swallowing heavily, “And he was _married_.”

“ _What_?” Wooyoung shrieked, eyes wide before he glared at his boyfriend. “Choi San you little-”

“Nonono,” San waved him off with a giggle, “Oh _God_ , Wooyoung, they were _a lot_.”

“Oh shit,” Wooyoung said, his voice dropping as he grinned mischievously, “Choi San you little-”

“I’ll catch you up on it later,” San interrupted again, nuzzling his nose into Wooyoung’s throat, “For now, can we just cuddle? I’m tired.”

When the two fell back into the silence, San couldn’t help but be grateful for those little sugar stickers that Wooyoung had insisted he wear. He was going to have to be sure to return the clothing at a later date.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> i'm thinking of writing a seonghwa/jungwoo so if this one does well then...........maybe that will be something to be expected. 
> 
> anyways feel free to yell at me in my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385) !!


End file.
